The Adventure Never Ends
by Kelral Orlyana
Summary: The Piece's of Eden have it out for Desmond, or is it me? I do so love torturing Desmond. :D This is the long awaited sequel to The Problem With The Animus!
1. Whispered Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, I make no profit from the posting of this story, it is purely a FANfiction.

* * *

Title: The Adventure Never Ends

Rating: M for future chapters

Spoilers: Assassin's Creed 3, for those who have not played the game be warned that some secrets may be revealed in future chapters!

Warnings: Hints of same sex couple and same sex couple intimacy i.e sex! (Okay…not really hints, but not full sex scenes! Just very, very blunt mentions of sex. Not for young eyes! Oh and there is some violence in this chapter… O.O…. :D

And of course everyone already knows the basic pairing! Ezio/Altair/Desmond (/Connor?) And I have a couple of surprises coming up for you…(Yes…I've had way too much free time, coffee, chocolate…lots of fun ahead!)

* * *

Author Note:

I want to thank you for all the awesome reviews I've gotten for 'The Problem With The Animus', I was planning to leave the story there but your reviews have inspired me to get a sequel going! I cannot believe the support I've received from you all, I've loved every review and I'm so excited and very, very nervous about unveiling this new story!

I hope you will enjoy this as much as you enjoyed it predecessor.

* * *

Chapter One: Whispered Words

_Do not think of a mission as a duty, everyday life can be a mission as well. Every day is a new day, a new chance to learn. The moment you are aware you are learning, absorbing all the knowledge that life and death grants you. Listen to the wind, the people, the animals and the silence, smell the air and taste life. _The man who had spoken these words was a lean, tall man hidden under a long white robe, he had no discernible features but memory served Desmond well and he could recall those hazel eyes and that crazy smirk on scarred lips.

_Life is not a fine wine Altair! But it is a gift! Listen to me Desmond and listen well. Altair speaks some truth, life is always a mission, it never truly ends. Once you enter the world you mission of life, of survival has begun. You must use all your senses to learn about your world. Watch life and its landscape, feel for the land and those that live upon, become one with the world, only when you have truly blended in can you feel as one with the world. _This speaker had a distinct Italian accent and wore elaborate robes of blue and black, his hood was down. His hair was cropped and messy as if he had just risen from a bed, his face was chiselled but remarkable similar to what Desmond remembered of Altair's face, his eyes were darker, full of feeling and knowledge. Ezio turned to face Desmond with a fond smile and Desmond had smiled back feeling like a small child under his father's gaze.

_Ezio is correct. _Altair stated interrupting the fond moment. _Blending in is vital, learn about the land, its people, become one of them, become a shadow, make it so no one knows you exist, this is how an assassin works, we are but a blade in the crowd. _

_We know you are capable. _Ezio had stated softly, his voice almost a whisper as his hand caressed Desmond's clean shaven face. _But you must always remember, you must always know. If you find yourself without us, whether it is right here in Altair's home country or anywhere else in the world in the 1100's…_

_You could be taken to another time as well. _Altair added when it appeared Ezio would not even speak of the possibility. _We all could, but you in particular Desmond. If so you need to become one of the people, whether it is past, present or future. _

_Your first part of the mission will be adapting, getting clothes, staying out of trouble. You need to learn where you are, what year it is and most importantly you need to track down the ancient artefacts, the pieces of Eden. Once you have hold of one of them there is a good possibility we'll be reunited for Altair and I have the apple. _

_Don't get yourself into any trouble you can't handle, we may not be able to pull you out of it. Don't take any un-necessary risks and don't you dare go and get yourself killed. _Altair warned. _I hope that this never comes to be but if it does you'll behave like a proper assassin with one soul mission, to find a way home safely. _

_We do not want to be parted from you but if we are we need you to stay safe and work on your end to reunite yourself with us, we will do the same._ Ezio stated fondly. _But let's talk no more about this, the idea of losing you upsets me greatly, I'd rather be doing something more…productive with our time. _

_And by productive you mean…_ Altair gave a fond but exasperated sigh but the glint in his golden orbs clearly showed his favouritism for the idea, both assassin's had looked at Desmond before dragging him to their room.

If only they had known, they had suspected but for it to really happen was something none of them had considered. But here he was in this strange new place, there was a strange mix of people, there were the civilians, gangs and thugs, soldiers in blue coats and soldiers in red coats. It was pretty bad for him since he was wearing an assassin's long white robe and his weapons were clear for all to see, the people mostly wore dark clothes, which meant he was an obvious target and threat. "I need to change." He murmured.

_Become one of the people._

_Remember, an assassin is but a blade in the crowd. _

The whispered words bought forth by his memory gave him comfort as he began analysing the crowd from his hide spot. His eyes watched the people scuttle around, the civilians seemed to avoid the 'red-coats' for the most part but they seemed to favour the blue-coats. "Dressing as a red-coat would force the people to avoid me, but dressing as blue-coat or a civilian would be more beneficial, it will be much easier to hide in the crowd." He whispered to himself.

It was a thug that finally caught his eye, the man wore drab clothing, his boots were knee high and dark brown, his trousers had a dark red tint to them but they could just be a rich chocolate colour, his under shirt was grey, his waist coat was a pale caramel brown and his jacket matched his trousers, overall a very drab un-noticeable dress code. "Perfect." He muttered as he followed the target carefully.

It did not take long for the man to slip into a dark alley way, thugs used the dark alley ways to trap innocents and to make plans and the assassin's used the alley ways to kill thugs like the guy he was hunting. Desmond allowed a smirk to grace his lips, it was ironic that the place the thug felt safest was the place he would die. The man made no sound as his throat was cut; his death was quick and quiet. With some distaste Desmond switched their clothes and concealed his weapons beneath the long coat. Before he left he picked up the hat, gave it a quick inspection before placing it upon his head, it was not a hood but it would have to do for the time being.

_Once you have the clothes you need to become one of the people, watch them, listen to them so you can act and sound like them, this is vital for blending in. _

Using his trained senses Desmond listened closely to the speech pattern of the people around him and gasped in surprised recognition, it was English but the accent was quite close to the American accent. So he was in America, now he just had to narrow down the timeline.

"Tell your boss to sail across the sea from Britain and try to claim my home himself!"

Well that narrowed down the timeline considerably, Britain still had its empire but by the sound of it that empire was beginning to crumble, no doubt the American Rebellion would begin soon. If Desmond remembered correctly the American War of Independence began in the 1700's, the hatred had been growing for several years but they did not rebel until the end of the 1700's, around the 1770's if Desmond remembered his history lessons correctly.

_Once you have blended in you need to gather information, you should have begun this already but once you are suitable attired or hidden you need to conduct an investigation. Now listen to me very carefully Desmond, you must find another assassin, more importantly another bureau, you cannot kill or complete missions in another's jurisdiction without permission from the bureau there. _

_The assassin's will be hard to find, but think of it as a challenge, you have to use all the skills we've taught you to find them. _

So the next step was assassin hunting, Desmond sighed before taking a deep relaxing breath. "I can do this." He murmured to himself. "Think, where would they be hiding?"

_The easiest way to find an assassin is to lure them to you. Now do not be fooled by my words Desmond, no assassin will fall for a trap, they will be wary but you can make yourself a curiosity to them. _

_Now there is no easy way to bring an assassin's attention to you. You cannot act differently or suspiciously without endangering yourself, but an assassin as you well know needs very little to realise there is something strange about you. _

_There is nothing strange about Desmond, Ezio! Now Desmond, ignore this fool and listen to me, climb on rooftops, climb viewpoints, your behaviour marks you as an assassin to other assassin's and remember trust in your instincts. _

_I always trust in my instincts. _Ezio purred as he leered at Altair, Desmond chuckled in fond memory, when Ezio was relaxed he stopped thinking with his head and started…"No, now is not the time to think of that." Desmond muttered snapping himself out of that fond memory. "I need to find an ally."

Desmond scanned the immediate environment and let out a relieved sigh when he realised that a view point was not that far, in fact all he would have to do is climb, jump a few roofs and climb some more. He climbed the first building with ease before carefully jumping from roof to roof; it was only when he was at the bottom of the massive tower that he realised that he had a challenge in front of him.

_If you're not being watched or chased, take your time, a fall could do serious injury. _Altair had been the one to teach him climbing, those hazel eyes had been full of worry and concern, the assassin's body was tense, he taught Desmond everything he needed to do in case of a fall.

Desmond smiled thankful that Altair could not see him now, whilst this tower was not as tall as the towers from Jerusalem or Damascus or Acre, they were still quite tall and Altair would be worrying needlessly over his little lover. Shaking his head with a small wistful smile Desmond began to climb, he remembered that slow and steady was the best way to climb, rushing and panicking meant making mistakes and mistakes could be fatal.

It was amazing that such a view existed above all the chaos of human living below; it was astonishing what a change of scene could do to a person. Long ago Desmond was angry, he had been condemned to a life of an assassin and he hated his father for it but now he loved his life, loved his line of work and it was all thanks to his lovers and beautiful scenes like this. Looking above the town, looking up at the skies hope flourished in his heart, perhaps one day assassin's would not be needed but until then he, Altair, Ezio, Malek and friends would watch over the innocents and protect them as best as they could. "We're always watching."

A scream bought his attention back down onto the streets, a dark cloaked figure was racing down the road with the redcoats close on his tail, they fired frantically at him but the man easily dodged the shots and fled into an alley way. Activating eagle-vision Desmond watched closely and smiled as he recognised an ally, this man was an assassin; it seems luck was on the young man's side.

The assassin was in trouble, he could not seem to dodge the patrols, as he lost one he ran into another, when he climbed he was shot down, with nowhere to run or hide the man did the only thing he could, he turned and fought. Desmond who had been following the chase decided that now was the time to help; he jumped down behind the guards creeping up on the assassin and joined the fight. Ezio had been a great help in the lessons of battle, he taught Desmond everything, how to deal with fast, light-footed attackers as well as the heavier built soldiers.

The last soldier fighting Desmond decided the other man would be an easier target, as he turned to face the assassin the man shoved a sword right through his throat. The two assassin's breathed heavily as the stood over the dying man's body. "You aided me, why?"

"I am a friend. I am with the Brotherhood." Desmond replied.

"You lie, there are no other assassins."

"What do you mean there are no other assassins? Surely that is not true? Has the Brotherhood fallen after all the work we have done to ensure its survival?" Desmond asked concerned. He, Altair and Ezio had worked so very hard to ensure the assassin's survival, surely the Brotherhood had not fallen after so much work and time!

"I am the only assassin."

"But that cannot be true! Altair…Ezio! They worked to prevent this!"

"You know of Altair and Ezio?" The assassin asked curiously. "Then perhaps you do know something of the brotherhood. Tell me stranger, how did you come upon these names?"

"Do you have somewhere more private for us to speak; my story is not one that can be overheard." Desmond stated. "I vow upon the Brotherhood and all that I hold sacred that I will bring no harm upon you this day or any other day."

"Very well, follow me."

_All assassin's that you meet will be suspicious and tense because they don't know you and you know far too much about the Brotherhood, once you are safe prove you are one of their Brothers. _

_Don't upset an assassin, they won't kill you or threaten you but if they think you're a spy or a traitor they will eliminate you so don't mess around. _

_Never trust anyone explicitly, always be wary, the assassin will be the same he will not lead you to the bureau he will take you somewhere quiet. The place will be far away from people where he can…deal with you if he feels it is necessary. _

Unsurprisingly the man led his to an empty warehouse. "Talk."

Desmond sighed. "Before I speak I wish to give proof I am a Brother and I wish to receive proof in return." The man hesitated clearly thinking about his next move before he nodded. Desmond showed his ring finger where the assassin symbol was branded; the man showed him his belt buckled with the assassin symbol. "You wear the clothes but no brand and no amputation…how can be sure you truly are an assassin."

"Do you have the sight?"

"Eagle-vision?" Desmond asked, the man tilted his head. "You mean where the environment goes black and people are outlined with different colours indicating their threat level?"

"Yes."

"Yes I have the sight." Desmond confirmed.

"Have you used it on me?"

"Yes and it claims you're an ally."

"My sight says the same thing."

"Then you must be an assassin." Desmond muttered. "I apologise but I had to confirm if what I suspected was truth."

"Of course."

"Alright then. I suppose I will explain my story, although it is very long and crazy, no doubt you will not believe me for the most part but I ask you to trust me for every word speak is truth." Desmond stated, the man frowned but nodded as he took a seat on a very unstable looking table. "Well. I was born in 1987, that's about 210 years in the future. I was born in America in South Dakota, I was born into a family of assassin's. At the time I was born the assassins were being hunted down by the Templars but I had no idea of the danger. My father wanted me to be an assassin, to follow the creed but I wanted to be me, I wanted to be Desmond Myles not an assassin, not a chess piece. I ran away, got myself a job in a bar as a bartender, but the Templars tracked me down and kidnapped me."

"This is a very far-fetched story."

"It is." Desmond agreed. "If I hadn't lived it I wouldn't believe it myself."

"Go on."

"Well…the Templars had this crazy idea. It was…well it is very complicated. You see the Templars discovered something amazing, the human body is a library, it holds the memories of the person's ancestors. The Templars discovered a way to harness these memories, the built a contraption…a device that allows the person to relive their ancestors memories. My ancestor, as far as I know he is the oldest assassin relative I have, was Altair. I'm not sure if you know Altair Ibn-La'Ahad but…"

"I know of Altair, please continue."

"Well...I had to relive most of his missions, I lived through his breaking the three tenants of our creed, I lived through his making it up to his Brothers, I learned of the Piece of Eden and I lived through his discovery of Al Mualim, his master being a traitor." Desmond explained. "They were all Altair's memories but I experience them as if they were my own."

"What happened next?"

"The Templars wanted to kill me but an assistant, Lucy Stillman convinced them I was more useful alive. Turned out she was an assassin sent undercover to help find the POE's and rescue me. With the Templar's gone on their little treasure hunt I escaped with Lucy and she took me to a group of assassin's. There I relived another ancestors memories via their device. This time I lived Ezio Auditore da Firenze memories. Again I lived through his families deaths, his realisation that his family were assassin's and his vengeance, I relived his experiences and learned with him, I grew up through him and realised that I was an assassin and it was indeed something I wanted to do, to become."

"So Ezio and Altair aided you so you became what you were meant to be?"

"Something like that." Desmond stated fondly. "But then problems arose. The Templars found us, they killed the assassins who were with me, I knew I was going to die so I did the only thing I could think of. Looking back I don't know why I did what I did…but…well I dove for the Piece of Eden. I had hoped that when the Templars opened fire they would destroy the item as well as killing me but as if sensing its inevitable destruction the item sent me back in time to Ezio and Altair. They were suspicious but they eventually came to accept me, they taught me how to be an assassin, they made me into an assassin and overtime we became lovers."

"So the story is true…"

"Story?"

"My tutor told me a story long ago when I first came to him. I thought it a myth but the proof stands before me. Desmond Myles. I am Ratonhnhaké:ton but many just call me Connor. My tutor is Achilles. He told me this tale, Desmond, your tale. He spoke of an American, a young man, a child being sent back in time with grave news, the grandmasters, the two mightiest assassin's took the child in and taught him to be an assassin. Together the three crafted a new future in the hopes that the assassin's would survive and be ready for the Templars. I am told that many believed you would travel through time again but I doubted it, I am now converted, I see there is truth to the old tales."

"Well Connor. I'm relieved to hear that." Desmond stated with a warm smile. "But to be honest I want to return to Altair and Desmond."

"I do not know how to aid you."

"Do you know where an ancient artefact is? It will glow and the items are often gold in colour." Desmond asked.

"I do not know of such a thing, however the spirits tell me there is a key to be found in this land. Perhaps this key is what you seek?"

"Perhaps, you won't mind if I tag along?"

"My tutor, Achilles will be suspicious and very doubtful but I am happy for you to accompany me." Connor replied. "Come, I will take you to the homestead, perhaps Achilles has better clothing for you and no doubt you'll need rest and food before we begin work."

"Yes, I would like time to adjust to this land and its people before we work, I have been here for such a short time that I am not fully adapted." Desmond replied with a grin.

"Yes, I understand for I too was not used to this town. You see I am what many call a savage, I am a Native American, many do not like me for this, but I have adapted."

"I have no such hatred, I assure you Connor. In the past the Assassins were great, there were many of us, from all sides of the globe, each had a unique religion and we accepted all for we also accepted that we were all equal yet unique."

"It is a shame such thinking has died out for the most part." Connor replied.

"But it has not completely died out, besides it is human nature to judge." Desmond replied. "It cannot be helped it is who we are, but we assassin's don't allow our judgements to guide us, we research and learn before we act."

"A man once said some very wise words to me." Connor answered thoughtfully. "He said that we are all part of God's flock and that we should be allowed to worship him in our own way. The words have some merit, though I myself do not believe in the colonists God, I believe in the spirits."

"I don't really have a faith, I'm more of a cynic or an atheist. I suppose I can agree that there is something out there, but I rely on hard evidence rather than absolute faith." Desmond answered thoughtfully. "And I suspect the same can be said for you, you trust in the spirits and the stories you've heard but I doubt you'd go in head first without investigation. No doubt I'll be under watch for some time until you deem me reliable and a friend." Desmond replied.

"Then you understand the reception you may receive back at the homestead. A village is growing on the land there and you'll be most welcome but Achilles will be wary of you, for he believes the tale to be a story and he will also believe you are an insane man who's heard the story too many times."

"Yet you do not."

"You move with skill." Connor answered. "You are stealthy, swift and cunning, you do not have the look of an insane man, you are an assassin and my 'sight', my 'eagle-vision' agrees with this verdict."

"But I will still have to earn your trust."

"You have to earn the trust of all who live on the homestead." Connor corrected. "And you can start by aiding me in helping them. I am sure there are many things needed to be done on the homestead and once your settled you will get to know the people and help them."

"Of course, Ezio taught me that strength not only came from a blade or the body, it also came from knowledge, friendship and business. Ezio was quite rich in his time for he protected and invested in many of Italy's businesses. He suggested I learn to do the same."

"Then you can begin here." Connor answered. "Now keep your head down and do not interfere with the guards, for the most part they leave us be but they can sometimes turn very violent, I cannot count the number of times that I have simply passed them and been attacked."

"Is there anything I should be aware of?"

"The English are cunning, they will fire from a distance if they can, I advise using one of their own as a human shield if there is one close, their shots can do a lot of harm. The English do not run, they will fight to the very last man so if you are injured, tired or just not interested I suggest running instead of fighting. They are a formidable enemy and to be honest even I prefer to leave them be, however I can kill them all if necessary."

"Yes, Ezio and Altair say the same thing, do not fight if it is not necessary for it attracts too much unwanted attention. Altair in particular said that a nervous crowd made blending in and disappearing almost impossible." Desmond replied.

"Be warned, being on horseback is a danger, the guards can easily shoot the horse and it will stop and collapse, by the time you and the horse have gotten to your feet the guards are on top of you." Connor warned. "The wisest thing you can do is to leave the horse and run, either that or fight. I prefer to fight, I do not like my horses being shot at but if there is no time I will run."

"I understand." Desmond replied. "Altair and Ezio felt the same thing, if their horses were injured they would go on a warpath killing all the guards in the immediate area. Altair in particular hates when his Arab mare even gets a scratch." Desmond explained in obvious amusement. "I have no clue what he's like when she's pregnant! I don't think he's even thought to mate her yet but I suspect he'll be with her constantly like a worried mother hen."

"What about you?" Connor asked equally amused by Desmond's explanation.

"I can ride but me and horses tend not to get along." Desmond answered with a grin, as if to answer the horse beneath him whinnied in clear annoyance.

"Why not?"

"Well normally it has something to do with me being close to Ezio or Altair, they tend to use any free moment to re-familiarise themselves to my body." Desmond explained with a blush. "I tend to ride with one of them and they use the horse as a sentient, portable bed."

"Ah." Connor murmured with a grin and a slight blush on his cheeks, Desmond merely nodded with a sappy grin and kept his head down even as his cheeks heated up with a bright pink blush.


	2. Scepticism, Hunting and Trust

Chapter Two: Scepticism, Hunting and Trust

"Who's this?" An elderly gentleman was sat at a desk, his frail body seated on a wooden chair was twisted to face them as they strode into the room. His skin was a dark chocolate brown, his hair was grey, his eyes held much sorrow and pain but he stilled looked upon Connor with a look akin to pride. "I know the homestead is growing but surely you don't have to bring home every stranger you find." His voice was stern but Desmond could detect a hint of amusement.

"This is Desmond Myles." Connor replied simply with a soft voice, his dark eyes were locked on the elderly man's form, eagerly awaiting the man's reaction to the news. Desmond could see his lip twitching as he struggled to stop a smile slipping onto his face.

"As in…" The elderly man paused as if trying to remember where he had heard Desmond's name but Desmond could clearly see the shock, annoyance and hesitation in his gaze. "Desmond Myles? As in the legendary lover of Ezio and Altair, lover of the two men who changed the Assassin Brotherhood for the better."

"The very same one." Connor confirmed. "The story he tells me is exactly the same as the one you told me. This man is an assassin, Achilles, he is a friend, I know this to be true. Do not ask me how or why, I only know that this is Desmond Myles."

"That is not possible."

"Yet impossibility clearly stands before you." Connor answered cheekily. "This is indeed Desmond Myles. He is not lying, every one of my instincts says he speaks truth and you can see with your own eyes that he is indeed an assassin, this is not an insane man pretending to be some long dead man! This is Desmond Myles."

"We'll talk more privately." Achilles answered. "Until then you will be in charge of getting him settled, we could use an extra pair of hands around here." His doubt and annoyance was clear, he wanted Desmond out of the way so he could have a debate with Connor in private.

"I'll see if I can get him a room in the inn for now, at least until he can afford to build his own place." Connor answered. "Though if Desmond gets his way he won't be here for long, he wishes to return to Altair and Ezio. Still a small temporary place would be good for him and we could use his building for a storeroom when he's gone."

"There is no need." Desmond protested. "I could just bunk somewhere, like an inn, I can find some work to pay for it, there is no need to make a building for me when I don't plan to be here that long."

"The boy is right…"

"I do not appreciate being called a boy." Desmond interrupted. "Please call me Desmond."

Achilles glared annoyed at being interrupted. "Desmond is right." He stated. "There is no need to build if he won't be here long, a room at the inn or a guest room should suffice."

"If that is the case, I will speak to the Innkeepers, once I return we will train, I will teach you to hunt so that you can make some money to pay for the room and food." Connor answered. "I will speak to you later Achilles." The elderly man merely nodded at Connor before the hybrid left the room with Desmond trailing behind. "Now, as you can see this homestead is beginning to grow into a bustling town, but like all things it needs to grow. I have been helping everyone settle in but there is still much work to do."

"I am sure I can help these people as well."

"Myriam may be the best person for you to call upon first. She is a huntress and will be able to teach you some of her skills." Connor answered. "But first let us get you a place to stay."

The inn turned out to be nothing but a large wooden hut, still the inside was cosy and warm so Desmond had nothing to complain about. The elderly couple that ran the inn were somewhat nervous of him but they trusted Connor and thus they gave him a warm welcome.

Connor waited patiently for Desmond to take a quick look around his new room before leading the young man from the building, he turned left into the wilderness and Desmond followed obediently. "There are several ways to hunt, but all require the patience of an assassin. You must be quiet and prepared, if an animal gets your scent they will flee, only predators are an exception to this." Connor explained as he stealthily moved through the forest. "Now there is a deer there, wait here and watch what I do."

The man scaled a tree with ease and set about jumping from branch to branch. Desmond watched as those dark eyes locked onto the small form of the female deer, lips thinned as the deer glanced around cautiously before returning to her meal. Slowly the man managed to reach a branch above her, Desmond saw his body tense before he flew from the branch to land on top of her. His weight forced the poor animal to the ground as his blade quickly met her neck giving her a clean, quick death.

Desmond cautiously approached as Connor set about skinning his catch. He winced as he heard blade slice through flesh, it was funny but he felt much guilt and sadness at the animal's death after having killed so many men. Desmond could only surmise that the men he killed deserved death whilst this deer hadn't, she had merely been a target because she was food and clothing to men.

"Do not be saddened by her death Desmond." Connor stated having seen Desmond's expression. "I kill only what needs to be killed and no more. Even Myriam understands that if we overhunt we risk losing the wildlife in this area." Desmond did not answer and Connor did not try to continue the conversation.

"So, by killing and skinning animals I get a regular income?" Desmond murmured. "But how many do I have to kill. To be honest I'd rather be out killing Templars and taking their money then taking the skins of innocent animals."

"I will take you back to Boston or New York later to sate your blood lust but I must ensure you are capable and this will give you some work to do during that wait." Connor answered. "Now, go kill that deer over there. Remember, keep out of sight and try to kill quickly and swiftly."

Desmond scowled at the instructions but obediently nodded and moved to approach the deer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Connor take to the trees, no doubt the Native American Indian was going to watch him from above. Desmond crouched and his himself amongst the large ferns, the wind blew against his face ensuring that the deer had yet to catch his scent. Slowly, very slowly he approached the animal, he paused when the animal tensed or looked up to look around but sensing no danger it returned to its grazing. Desmond pounced as the head went down, the animal barely had time to make a startled sound before the blade sunk into its flesh and killed it with one blow.

"Bravo." Connor applauded. "It looks like you won't need much training! You'll soon be selling enough fur and meat to pay for your room at the inn. Myriam is not far, her hut is just a short distance away. Let me show you how to collect your prize and we will continue our journey."

Soon both were laden with fur and meat. Desmond glanced at Connor as the man walked with his own burden, Connor was a natural, hunting for Connor was like water for fish, Connor was in his element.

"Connor!" Both pairs of eyes locked onto the woman before them. She was beautiful, with a warm smile, intelligent eyes and lovely brown hair pulled into a ponytail. It was clear she was not like any other woman Desmond had met, she was clearly independent despite it being a 'mans' world'. Connor smiled warmly, his whole face lit up and Desmond knew this woman had a special bond with this man.

"Myriam." Connor greeted fondly. "I'd like to introduce Desmond Myles a new friend of mine. Desmond this is Myriam, a very good friend, she saved my life once before and I value her friendship highly." Myriam flushed at the praise and gave the man a fond look, but Connor did not see this as his gaze was on Desmond. Connor turned to face Myriam with a smile. "Myriam, could you aid me in teaching Desmond, he is a natural hunter but he has never done it before. He needs to practice so he can get a good income to pay for his room at the inn."

"I'll be glad to." Myriam replied. "I was actually getting ready to go hunting; I plan to catch a few rabbits and deer." Her gaze lowered to their burdens. "Well, could I have those pelts and meat in return for my teaching?"

"You can have mine." Connor agreed. "But Desmond will need to sell his. I will be taking him into town soon to show him the market."

"Very well." Myriam agreed. "In exchange for teaching you I'll have Connor's pelts and meat." She told Desmond. "I see you don't have a gun? That may be a problem since we have wolves and cougar in this part of the forest."

"I will watch over you both. The three of us can take care of any predator. Besides, this man's a natural with a blade." Connor told her.

"Alright." Myriam answered. "Follow me then."

Any doubts he had about hunting were calmed as they worked, Connor and Myriam refused to kill any animals who were mothers or parents. They skirted around dens, mothers and their young and small packs of animals. Surprisingly they came away with many animals, it seemed there were more animals then Desmond first believed and their hunting hardly made a dent in the population. Still Connor warned him not to overhunt and to only take what was needed. Connor assured that by leaving some meat on the carcasses and killing predators they were helping to keep the animal populations healthy.

"Thank you Myriam." Desmond stated. "I've learnt a lot today."

"My pleasure." She replied.

"Well. Let's go secure you catches. If I have time I will take you to town tomorrow, but for now you may settle in. I suggest you head back to the inn and socialise, learn about the people here, we're a tight-knit community and their friendship is valuable." Connor advised, the man handed over a small pouch of money. "Here, this should be enough to pay for drink, food and your board for the week."

"Thank you Connor."

"No problem." Connor answered. "I am pleased to help, besides you will be helping me in return, I say it is a fair trade. Now I must go, you can find your way to the inn easily from here, that is the manor and the inn is literally up the road. If you need immediate aid ask the people around you, I will be in the manor for a short while but I plan to head to the docks. If the ship is not anchored there then I have left and I will be gone for some time, perhaps weeks. I doubt that will be the case but you should be prepared."

"Alright. I'll integrate myself with this little community and wait for you to find me." Desmond answered. "If you don't return tomorrow I'll just hunt down Myriam and offer my services. Or perhaps I will ask around town and just offer my aid."

"Good idea." Connor agreed. "You will learn much from these people. They have much to teach and to say. Norris in particular is quite excitable when you get to know him, he is the miner in this town."

"Alright. I'll see you later then." Desmond stated as Connor finally moved away from Desmond heading in the direction of the mast just poking over the hills. "Connor." The man turned to pin him with dark eyes. "Thanks for this, I know I'm just a stranger, but thanks for helping me, I know very few people would have."

"My pleasure, Desmond." Connor replied.

Desmond smiled as Connor turned and left, that man was a wonderful specimen of humanity, he was kind to all despite being an assassin, Desmond was fortunate to have come across him. Connor had put his trust into Desmond despite Desmond being a stranger and now Desmond would prove that trust was not misplaced.

* * *

A/N:-

My loyal readers, I know I already keep you waiting for updates for some time but now I have some bad news. I've had an accident that resulted in my laptop sustaining much damage, it is being sent off for repairs on Friday so after Friday there will be some time before I post another update. The good news is that I have already written five chapters of this story and all they need is a re-read and a few corrections before their posted, once my laptop has returned they will be posted!

Until next time

Kelral Orlyana


	3. A Tentative Frienship

Chapter Three: A Tentative Friendship

Connor had not returned for almost three weeks, the Native American Indian had warned that this might happen but Desmond had not expected the man to take so long. When Connor had finally returned Desmond had integrated himself with the people and when the man found him he found Desmond working with the farmers.

"So, you have to do this every day?" Desmond was asking Prudence as he panted beside her. He had spent most of the hour chasing pigs and trying to herd them into their pen, not an easy feat.

Prudence chuckled. "Connor struggled with it too; those pigs have a mind of their own. Thank you Desmond for your help."

"My pleasure." Desmond answered.

"I see you have settled in." Connor greeted once Desmond had moved away from the woman. "The people here are treating you as one of them. Have you had any problems?"

"No, none, they have all been very welcoming." Desmond answered. "But I miss Ezio and Altair. When can we get started hunting the Templars and their artefacts?"

"That is why I am here, I have caught wind of my father being in Boston, I would like for you to accompany me."

"Who's your father?"

"His name is Haytham Kenway and he is a Templar." Connor answered. "Despite being my birth father he has not raised me and I do not follow his Templar ideals. However he has helped me on occasion when it suits him, hopefully he will be willing to help us to uncover more information."

"You wish for us to work with him?" Desmond asked.

"I know, I know, Achilles says I must kill him too, but he is my father and I would…"

"I understand." Desmond interrupted. "Say no more, I'll go collect my equipment and a horse, I will wait for you outside the inn."

"Alright." Connor agreed eagerly. "I will be there shortly."

Desmond sighed as Connor walked away, it was clear this situation would be more difficult than Desmond first suspected. He could not expect Connor to kill his father, in truth he did not want his new friend to kill his father but if he didn't get the artefact he would never return to Ezio or Altair. "I hope this works out well." He muttered as he finally strode to the inn.

Not ten minutes later both men met outside the inn, both had their horses already prepared and as soon as they saw each other they mounted more than ready to go. Connor took the lead at a light trot which Desmond matched as they left the valley and rode up the steep hillside to the frontier. "So, what can you tell me about yourself?" Desmond asked. "How did you father meet your mother?"

"My mother told me that my father came from England, he was sent to uncover an artefact from an ancient place on this land. He helped her and her people narrowly escape slavery and demanded she aid him when he later found her. At the time my people were under threat and so she demanded he take out a threat in return for her aid. He helped her and several other tribes take out their immediate enemies and then she took him to one of the ancient places. He did not find what he sought however and he was disappointed. They shared a night which resulted in my contraception before he disappeared back to Boston." Connor answered. "My people lived in peace for a long time but suddenly Charles Lee turned up, he is one of my father's associates. He attacked me but let me live and leave, when I returned to my home I found my village burning to the ground…my mother…she was trapped and I was dragged away before I could save her. I vowed then and there that I would avenge her and I know Charles Lee had something to do with it. But now I also fight for humanities freedom, I do what I can to insure all have their freedom whilst the Templars work to enslave us all."

"What do you know of the items your father seeks?"

"I know they are magical items but that is about it."

"They are more than that. These items they can control the mind of men. They force every person to obey the person holding the items. The Templars believe that by using the items and forcing everyone to obey one figure, one individual, they will achieve peace. They plan to take away the individuality of humanity and its freedom so that there will be no more wars. It only takes one object to enslave hundreds, if not thousands of people. The assassin's work to collect these objects and to hide them from humanity forever so they can never be used. Ezio, Altair and I have worked many years, travelling the globe, to collect the objects and to seal them away. Only us three and a few select others know where these tombs lay. We have destroyed the entrances and all the tunnels so that there is no path to reach them. But…unfortunately there are so many items that we have not been able to find them all and as long as any can be found humanity is in danger."

"The Templars must be stopped." Connor agreed his eyes wide as he heard Desmond explanation. "You've given me much to think about."

"In truth I've only given you a partial version. Let me tell you the full truth." Desmond stated. "The items were made by the people who came before man; we call them a first civilisation. We have no idea why they made these items or what they used them for but we do know they can control a man's mind. The ancients died out, something caused their civilisation to fail. Before they left our world they left clues of their presence, they left messages. Ezio himself met one of these ancients, it was a…spirit. If I remember correctly her name was Minerva…You know, I can't remember. Anyway…Minerva warned me through Ezio of a coming catastrophe. I have no idea what is coming or how it relates to the Pieces of Eden, but I do know we have much more to worry about than just the Templars and their hunt for these items."

"So we have to worry about the Templars and their desire to control men's minds and we also have to worry about some sort of catastrophe? Well it looks like we have our hands full."

"You're telling me." Desmond muttered. "But for some reason the ancients are focused on me, or they had been focused on me as if I am somehow able to avert the oncoming tragedy. I have no idea how or why I am the one to stop it, before I met Ezio and Altair I was just a weak, normal human who worked as a bartender."

"Could the item have learned you are ready and bought you to a time when you could avert the tragedy?" Connor offered as an answer.

"No. I don't think so. Apparently the tragedy was closer to my time in the 2000's." Desmond answered. "I do think the Piece of Eden has done this for a reason but I don't think it's that, I think it bought me here because another Piece of Eden is here and in use."

"Well perhaps the Piece of Eden you have will lead us to the other piece." Connor suggested.

"I don't have it, Ezio and Altair have it, the item only sent me, not itself." Desmond stated. "I have no idea why or how, I only know what has happened. I do know that I've been sent through time twice by the items; perhaps it has affected me in such a way that I can sense the items? I don't know until I get close to one."

"Alright, let's see if we can get you close enough to a few Templars and find out if you can sense these ancient devices." Connor commented. "Right now though we have to avoid the patrols. Follow me and you'll be fine."

"Okay. This might give me a chance to practice horse-riding without being molested." Desmond stated with a grin. "Can you teach me some tips? Whenever they tried it failed, but I would really like to learn to ride like they do."

"Of course." Connor answered pleased. "I'll be glad to teach you. You clearly already have the basics down so why don't I teach you some tricks? Tricks require trust between horse and rider and they require skill so they should make you a better rider. Let's start with the sharp turns and jumps and then we'll work up to more skilled moves." The man suddenly pulled the horse around; the animal seemed to turn on the spot and was suddenly facing back the way they came. "Now the horse's legs are fragile, but they can do some sharp turns if you perform them right. Turn your horse."

Desmond obediently turned and a pleased smile appeared on his lips as the animal easily copied the move. He followed Connor as the man turned again and sped up into a light canter. The two riders cantered into the trees, Connor leapt over logs and fallen trees, Desmond followed closely behind. Desmond knew the man knew the forests better than any other but he still watched with awe as Connor cantered through the trees with ease, he made each twist and turn look easy, it looked like Altair and Ezio weren't the only brilliant riders, Connor was very skilled.

In contrast Desmond was not so good but he was not bad either, the horse did not completely trust him but obeyed him as he asked for jumps and turns. Desmond was a little disappointed in all honesty, Altair and Ezio had tried to teach him with different levels of success, it looked like he was just not a good rider.

"Don't look so sad." Connor stated. "You have done brilliantly. You have to understand that a horse has a mind of its own. Animals can sense things about a person and your nervousness is clear to the animal, because you don't trust the horse, it does not trust you. You've shown today that if you put your mind to it you can do it; now all you have to do is keep practicing. A bond between you and the horse will grow, you just have to trust the horse and you have to show the horse that it can trust you. Spend time grooming the animal and feeding it, nurture the fragile bond between you and it will grow."

"I will try." Desmond murmured, he received a brilliant smile in return before Connor turned and led him down the road.

"You will get more practice in town, it is very crowded there and your duty will be to guide your horse safely through the mass of people." Connor stated.

"When did you learn to ride?" Desmond asked.

"Would you believe I only started riding a few years ago?" Connor asked. "I'm proof that time and care can make a bond between animal and man. That's all you need Desmond, just time and care."

"Yes I understand." Desmond answered. "I get lectured about it all the time, especially from Malik when he is not yelling at Altair."

"Malik?"

"Malik is…an old friend of Altair. Long ago Altair made a mistake that cost Malik his arm and his brother, Malik hated him for a long time but Altair earned his forgiveness and they rekindled their friendship. Malik is one of the few people who have the guts to tell the Great Altair off." Desmond stated warmly. "Despite being a lover of Altair, Malik admitted that he quite likes me when I'm not being impatient and arrogant."

"And what does he think of Ezio?"

"Well he likes Ezio and Altair but he'd never say it aloud, he has an image to keep. He's supposed to be stern and mature but we all know that there is more to him." Desmond answered. "Get him talking and you find he has good humour, he has a very dry wit and enjoys heavy irony." At this Desmond chuckled. "His favourite pass-time is getting revenge. Altair's youngest son is a bit of a prankster and his favourite target is Malik, Malik enjoys tricking Altair or the boy into the boy's own trap."

"Wait you mean…?" Connor laughed at an image bought forth in his mind.

Desmond grinned. "Sef once set up a prank that would send Malik down through water and into a man sized tub of flour. Malik walked over the trap-door Sef had set up and carried on to Altair's office. Sef confused had walked over his own trap wondering why the trap door had not opened only to find that Malik had stepped over the trap door having already known it was there. We did not see Sef for a long while after that and when we did see him he complained about the flour getting everywhere, Malik just sat there with a large grin on his face."

"Let me guess…Malik always knows when something is going on?"

"He's as skilled as Ezio and Altair." Desmond replied. "Sometimes people forget that he is an assassin just like them, they see his missing arm and disregard him as no threat but in truth Malik is more than capable. He can climb up to view points despite having one arm and he can kill. I remember we were under attack once, he grabbed a sword and took down just as many men as the rest of us. I have never seen Assassin's stunned into silence before, even Ezio was shocked, the only ones who weren't were Malik's lover and Altair."

"I would love to meet this Malik, he sounds like an incredible man."

"He is." Desmond agreed. "He's incredibly intelligent too, when I am not training or on a mission with Altair or Ezio I am with him in the library, his knowledge is extensive and impressive. I am honoured to have gotten to know him."

"You miss him as well?"

"I miss them all. They've become my family. I knew there was a risk of being taken away again when I was dragged there in the first place, but now I've gotten to know them it hurts to think that they're in the past and that now they're long dead." Desmond answered.

"Perhaps the items you seek will allow you and your friends to settle in one time once the deed is done, whatever that deed is."

"I fear the 'deed' is dangerous." Desmond answered. "Whatever the ancients want benefits them not us, we have to proceed with caution. But…I hope you're right, I hope once I've done what they've wanted me to do they will let me settle with Ezio and Altair."

"I will help in any way I can."

"Thank you."


	4. Awkward Situations

Chapter Four: Awkward Situations

A gasp slipped from chapped lips as a hand slid over sweat slicked skin. The man beneath squirmed under the larger dominant man as those skilled lips pressed against the vulnerable joint between neck and collarbone. A loud cry echoed around the room as a firm, callused hand wrapped around hard, heated flesh. Hands gripped the dominant's shoulders in the smaller man's effort to say sane. "We…must…stop." Were the reluctantly whispered words.

"No." The other man stated simply, the submissive could say nothing in response as those hard lips pressed harshly against his own, a skilled tongue slipped past his parted lips to explore his mouth. He whined and tugged at the thick fabric of his dominants coat.

"We…have…w…work…to…" The submissive pleaded as his lips were released.

"It can wait."

"C…C…!" The attempt at speaking was interrupted by a harsh kiss. The submissive whined and tightened his fingers into the clothing of his companion. "Ple….s….stop this."

"No."

"C…Charles."

Desmond's skin was bright pink as Connor slowly shut the door, the Native's eyes were wide and an expression of astonishment was clear on his face. "My father…and…Charles Lee?" He muttered.

"C…Charles…Stop!" Haytham Kenway pleaded, they did not hear Charles reply but they did not need to as Haytham's cry of pleasure was their answer. "P…Please."

"I think it best if we move away and leave them to it." Desmond suggested as Haytham's cries grew more frequent and louder. "I admit…I didn't see that coming."

"He knows I have plans for Charles Lee." Connor murmured. "He knows I plan revenge."

"He will try to stop you, Connor." Desmond warned. "He'll protect his lover, which means you have a difficult choice to make, let them both live or kill them both. I know it is difficult but Haytham Kenway will not allow you to kill Charles Lee and Charles will not allow you to kill Haytham, if you kill either one of them the other will be out for revenge."

"I know…I need to think on this." Connor answered.

"I understand." Desmond replied. "Look, I know the way back to the homestead, just guide me to the general store so I can sell my products and you can leave me there and go think."

"Are you sure?" Connor asked.

"I'll be fine. You however need to spend some time making a decision and as much as I'd like to help you have to do this on your own." Desmond stated.

"Thank you."

"You can thank me when this is all over. Now take me to the store and then go." Desmond ordered, Connor gave him a small smile as they left the inn and mounted their horses. Desmond did not make a sound, just left the Native to his thoughts as they rode to the store, the moment they arrived Desmond shooed Connor away and the Native left with some reluctance. Desmond sighed and turned to the horse beside him. "Connor's got a lot of thinking to do." As if to answer the horse grunted, Desmond stared surprised for a moment before shaking his head and turning to the store. "Focus, Desmond, I have work to do." He instructed himself before taking a deep breath and striding into the store.

When Desmond finally emerged from the store he had a gun and a sword which he had bought with some of his earnings, the rest would go to the innkeepers for food and board and what was left would be put somewhere safe. "Well I'm ready, or as ready as I'm going to be." He told the horse as he mounted.

He let the horse trot through the street and carefully guided it around the obstacles, his focus was on their path but his ears picked up a curious sound, it sounded like a plea for aid. He slowed his horse and turned back. His sensitive hearing heard struggling and a woman calling for help, he followed that sound and scowled when he came upon the cause. There right in the street a group of thugs were man-handling a woman, she was clearly terrified and whimpering, what angered Desmond most was the fact everyone was walking passed not even looking at her. Red clouded his vision and he leapt from his horse and into the group.

"Thanks." The woman stated after he brutally murdered every man. "No one else would help me."

"I know." Desmond growled. "And they call themselves men!" He snarled as a group of gentlemen passed, they stared at him in shock before staring at the bodies at his feet, one look at the bloody mess and they fled from the area. "Cowards. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks to you." The woman replied. "I guess they don't like English women all that much. I shouldn't be surprised, there is a lot of talk about a rebellion and America's fight for independence, it's not really that safe for an Englishman or woman to walk these streets."

"It matters not if America is fighting for independence, they should have manners. A man hitting a woman is just wrong in my book." Desmond stated. "I'm Desmond Myles."

"I'm Vanessa Clarke." She replied.

"Do you need a lift? I can take you to safety." Desmond offered.

"I don't do well with horses…could you perhaps…walk with me?" She asked.

"Of course." Desmond answered as he gripped his horse's reins. "I'd be happy to keep you safe."

"You're a fine gentlemen." Vanessa complimented. "There are so few of them these days, even the Englishmen here are little more than thugs. It is so hard to find good manners."

"I'm sure it is not as bad as you think it is." Desmond answered. "You just haven't met the right people."

"Until now." Vanessa stated.

"Until now." Desmond agreed with a grin.

"So, how did you end up here?"

"I was selling some produce, I have done some hunting and needed some cash, a friend escorted me into town but had to leave so I'm now heading home."

"And where's home?"

"Out in the frontier." Desmond explained.

"What's it like out there?"

"Compared to the town? It's quieter, more peaceful but more dangerous." Desmond answered. "There's none of this stupid fighting between men, it's all about team-work and survival. But it is a dangerous place, on my way here I've seen Cougar, wolves and bears. I will probably ride straight for home without stopping."

"You could always stay with me." Vanessa offered.

Desmond frowned at the look in her face. "I appreciate the offer, my lady but I…"

"There is someone else?" Vanessa interrupted with a disappointed look in her face. "I apologise, I did not mean to be presumptuous, it's just…my father wants me to marry but his colleague's sons are just so…arrogant and they treat me as nothing more than an accessory, It is like I'm a slave. I've got until the end of the year to find a man before my father chooses for me and you're the first man I've met who I've genuinely liked."

"I think there is a man out there for you." Desmond answered. "You'll find him." He assured. "I'm just sorry I cannot be the man you want me to be but I cannot betray my loves."

"Loves? As in more than one?"

"Two." Desmond answered. "And I love them more than anything in the world. I cannot betray them."

"I understand." Vanessa replied. "I hope…can…can we still be friends?"

"Of course." Desmond replied as he chuckled at her shy, embarrassed blush. "Besides seeing you with a man will keep your father off your back and give you some time to look around. Just don't go getting the wrong idea."

"Of course. Thank you Desmond. I know I've embarrassed the both of us, but thank you for being so understanding and offering your aid."

"No problem. I take no offence, I know I'm charming and handsome." Desmond grinned.

"Well…" Vanessa murmured as she came to a stop outside a grand house. "This is my stop, would you perhaps…visit again?"

"I have business to attend to but if I can make time and I'm in town I'll pop over." Desmond promised. "It was nice meeting you Miss Clarke."

"Please call me Vanessa."

"Vanessa." Desmond agreed. "I have to get going but I'll watch to make sure you make it inside safely." She smiled and he did just as he promised, he watched her until she disappeared inside before mounting his horse. "I still think she's got the wrong idea." He told the animal with a sigh, the look on her face had been a hopeful expression as if he'd betray Ezio and Altair for her, but that would never happen. "I can't go back on my word but I'll keep the visits short so she'll get the idea." He stated. "Perhaps I can hook her up with someone so she'll fixate on them." The horse snorted as if sceptical and Desmond mentally agreed, as long as he was around she'd fixate on him. "Let's head home."

Surprisingly Connor was waiting for him as he returned, he had expected the man to take longer than this to come to a decision. "Desmond." He greeted as he saw horse and rider approach, he eyed the wolf, deer and Elk pelts. "It seems you've had an eventful trip."

"Yes. A very eventful trip." Desmond went on to tell the man about Vanessa and frowned as Connor chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just wondering how your lovers will react to her if they were here." Connor answered with a grin.

Desmond shuddered. "Don't make me think about that." Connor gave him a curious glance and Desmond sighed before explaining. "The three of us went to a bar once in Italy, I was hit on by someone called Alfonse, he forced me to dance with him and touched me in ways only Altair and Ezio would. When I finally got free I returned to our table to find my two lovers gone, when they returned I noticed a few bloodstains and that Alfonse had disappeared."

"They killed him?"

"That or they beat him up. Altair and Ezio don't kill innocents so it is more likely they beat him up and warned him and his friends off." Desmond explained. "No-one else approached me that night so there were enough witnesses for word to get around that I was untouchable."

"Possessive."

"Very." Desmond agreed. "I thought you'd take longer than this to come to a decision." He stated referring to Connor's father and his lover, Charles Lee. "Have you made a decision?"

"Yes." Connor answered, his voice was a little broken as if the answer hurt him but his facial expression was one of determination. "As long as they're both working towards the imprisonment and control of others they are my enemy. I will kill them if necessary but I will also give them a chance to repent and carry on with their lives as long as they give up their goal for control."

"You know they'll refuse." Desmond pointed out.

"I know, but I have to try." Connor whispered.

"Do you want to head back and see if we can catch Haytham without Charles near him?" Desmond asked with a small smile.

"No. Let's head back out tomorrow, I want to go out and hunt, since you've already got your own prizes why don't you find Myriam, I'm sure she'll be glad to show you how to keep pelts and meat."

"Alright." Desmond agreed easily, he knew the man needed to go and work off his anger and frustration. "I'll see you tomorrow." The man did not answer as he strode off to the frontier, Connor did not even mount a horse he simply jumped up into a tree and within moments he had vanished into the forest. "Wow." Desmond muttered astounded. The horse beneath him whinnied and shifted with impatience. "Alright, alright! I'm going!" He told the horse and with one last look at the trees he turned and walked towards Myriam's hut.


	5. Live or Die?

Chapter Five: Live or Die?

The two assassins sighed as they looked upon the situation before them, they both shared amused glances before focusing on their targets. "Charles, this is serious."

"I know." The voice was full of arousal as the man walked forward and forced Haytham against the wall. Grey eyes widened as Haytham realised that the man intended to take him there and then. "That's right." That strong voice whispered into Haytham's ear. "I plan to take you right here and right now, I want the people downstairs to hear your screams and to know exactly who's taking you and making you scream so loud."

"Charles." Haytham protested but all could see by his blush that he was not as put off by the idea as he pretended to be. "Now is not the time or the place." When Charles merely chuckled and pressed his body into his, Haytham knew he was in trouble Charles always got what he wanted in the end. "No Charles."

"Let's turn that no into a yes." Charles declared.

"Or perhaps." Both Templars tensed as they realised those whispered words were too close for comfort. Their heads turned sharply to see Connor right behind Charles with a blade pressed against the man's throat.

Desmond watched as those strange blue eyes of Charle's Lee narrowed in thought, the man was prepared to fight despite the blade pressed to his throat. When Desmond slipped out of the darkness and pressed his own blade against Haytham's throat the fight in Charles posture and expression vanished and all there was left was worry. "Let Haytham go." Charles demanded his eyes meeting Desmond's with a pleading expression. "You can have me but just let Haytham go."

"Charles." Haytham whispered, his hands gripping the man's shoulders as he was unable to do anything else, neither Desmond or Connor were in reach of his hidden blade. Desmond watched as Haytham reached for his sword, in warning Desmond pressed his blade harder against the skin and saw a small amount of blood blemish the silver blade.

"Don't Haytham." Charles warned, his hands gripped Haytham's wrists and pinned them to the wall either side of Haytham's head. "Just don't." He ordered. "Let Haytham go and he won't fight, I promise."

"Sorry but my business is with both of you." Connor stated. "Now take off all your weapons and pile them to the left of you. Now."

Charles swallowed and gave Haytham an apologetic look before removing Haytham's hidden blade, Haytham hissed but did not struggle as Charles threw it to the floor before removing his sword, pistol and his pouch of bullets and bombs. "Charles."

"I'm sorry but I won't let them hurt you." Charles replied. "Do as your told." He ordered. Haytham glared but that glare lasted only a few seconds before he relented and nodded. Charles smiled as he finished disarming his lover and finally began disarming himself. "Now what?" He asked the two assassins.

"Inside now." Connor ordered pointing to a spare room. "Sit down." The two men did so and the assassin's secured them, binding them to their chairs. "Go collect their weapons." Connor instructed Desmond as he kept both his pistols pointed at the lovers. Desmond did not argue, simply did as told, his eyes barely left the scene as he was deeply concerned about Connor and what the man would do.

"Now…" Connor began as Desmond returned and secured the weapons before shutting the door and leaning against it. "If you are not yet aware of who I am, Haytham Kenway, I shall tell you. I am your son. I know you colonists have a hard time pronouncing our names so I will simply introduce myself as Connor. This is Desmond. Desmond may I introduce Charles Lee and my father Haytham Kenway."

"Pleasure." Desmond stated dryly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Haytham demanded.

"Well…father, it seems we are at odds. You're a Templar and I'm an assassin. My purpose is to stop you from reaching your goals. Now…old man. I can kill you now and get it over with but I would rather not do so, especially when it's clear that you both love each other dearly, so I have another offer for you. You leave America, you never return, you never bring harm upon me and my people and I'll let you live."

"You would do this just because we love each other." Haytham stated incredulously. "You are…"

"You would do this?" Charles interrupted earning his lovers glare. "You'd free us and never hunt us if we gave up the Templar cause, you'd leave us alone and allow us to live in peace?"

"Yes." Connor agreed.

"You can't seriously be considering this!" Haytham snapped as he squirmed in his bindings. "They are but two people! The assassins are gone! Our kin will find us and we'll hunt them down when we're free!"

"Haytham…" Charles stated. "We've both seen Connor's work, he'll…"

"No!" Haytham snapped. "You will not give in simply because we're having an affair! If you give up you're on your own! I thought you shared our goals and now your…"

"So you think what we share is just an affair?" Those softly muttered words somehow broke through Haytham's angry rant. Grey eyes widened and met harsh blue eyes, Haytham knew he was in trouble now, even tied to a chair and at the mercy of two Assassins, the one he feared and respected the most was his fellow Templar. "Is that all we are? A simple affair?"

"Charles…"

"Haytham."

The two assassin's watched amused as the two men seemed to forget the assassin's were there. Charles was devouring his love with those inhuman blue eyes, the man's frown was as sharp as an edge of a blade and Haytham's nervous reactions and wide grey eyes told the assassin's that the man was in trouble. "I…"

"You." Charles was showing no mercy, he gave Haytham no leeway, he demanded answers and the assassin's knew there would be hell to pay if Haytham did not answer correctly.

"I did not mean it that way." Haytham tried to explain. "I…"

"You referred to our love as just a thing!" Charles accused. "Is that all this is, just some fun for you?"

"I…No!" Haytham protested.

"Then what!"

"How about you keep your lovers quarrel private? Wait until later to finish this argument!" Connor ordered. "Now I've made you an offer, live or die! I expect an answer by the end of the week. Do you hear me? You have one week, just one, if I don't get an answer I know you've chosen to continue your goals and you two will become targets. If that is the case, me and my associate will hunt you down." The only sign that the two Templars heard was a sharp nod from Charles Lee as his blue eyes bore into Haytham's nervous grey ones.

"Now your friends will be here shortly, until then you have all the time in the world to resolve this lover's quarrel of yours." Desmond stated as he and Connor finally left. Instead of leaving, the two assassin's crept around back and scaled a building to look into the room they had just been in. Haytham was clearly still seated and tied but Charles had vanished. "You knew he had a blade!" Desmond accused.

"Yes." Connor confirmed. "But I also knew he would not use it, as he would not endanger my father." As he said this Charles appeared in front of Haytham, they saw Haytham attempt to lean back away from the man and his harsh, demanding words but Charles gripped the back of the chair and kept him in place.

"Do you think they'll make a decision now?" Desmond asked curiously as they watched Haytham swallow nervously as Charles eyes darkened.

"No. Charles will be more focused on affirming his relationship with my father. He did not take the 'affair' comment well and will strive to prove that their relationship is not an affair. I'll doubt they will not be thinking of anything else but sex for some time." Connor explained. "It is why I decided we should leave, Charles was seconds away from pouncing Haytham and he would not have cared if we were in the room."

"I was expecting more fight." Desmond muttered disappointed.

"Oh, be assured despite what Charles Lee says my father will do his own thing, despite all appearances Haytham Kenway is actually the grand-master of the Templars, his word is law and he will not be prepared to give up that power so easily. Charles Lee is playing with fire and one day he'll get burned."

"So do we kill them or let them live?" Desmond asked.

"I have no quarrel with them for now." Connor answered. "Let us see if they will take the offer of peace, I would like to try and find a solution where we do not need to kill." Desmond said nothing about the hopeful expression on Connor's face, the man didn't want to kill his father but Desmond also knew that Haytham would not give up. Haytham would just continue his plans elsewhere, alive a Templar was a danger, a good Templar was a dead Templar, still Desmond dare not say this to Connor.

"Come. It's time we head off. We may not need to kill Haytham Kenway or Charles Lee but we still have to deal with their associates." Desmond ordered.


	6. Haunted

Chapter Six: Haunted

_Desmond, mio amore, it is time to awaken and face the new day. _Desmond sleepily frowned at the voice and turned his back to where he believed it had come from. A low chuckle filled the air and he could feel a warm breeze run through his hair and over his visible ear. _Wake up, little one. _

_Leave him alone, habibi, he is very tired and we did keep him up for most of the night. _Another voice stated full of fond amusement. _Let Desmond rest, Ezio, he'll know where to find us when we awake. _The two men chuckled lowly and vanished from the room.

Desmond whined and opened his eyes before gasping. This was not Masyaf and this was not the large, grand room that Altair owned. It was a small room in an inn with hardly any furniture other than the bed and dresser. "Those voices…" Desmond whispered. "…a memory…"

Desmond did his morning routine without really focusing on anything but the voices and his memories. The voices were a harsh reminder of what he had lost because of the first race and the Templars. His hatred for them grew but he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, Altair would be disappointed if he allowed his temper to rule him like it had Altair a long time ago.

"Good morning." Connor greeted with a small smile that turned into a frown as Desmond did not smile back. "Is something wrong?"

"Memories." Desmond grunted as he mounted his horse. "Do you think the Templars have made up their mind yet?" He asked.

"I still believe that my father will go on fighting no matter what Charles Lee says." Connor replied. "And I think…I think that I'll have to kill him." The look on the man's face was of great sorrow; it seemed that despite it all Connor the Assassin had come to love Haytham Kenway the Templar. "I think that I must seek guidance from my clan, I do not feel strong enough to make this decision alone."

"Nobody is truly strong enough to make such decisions." Desmond replied gently. "I should know, I used to be a bartender and now I'm an Assassin saving the world. Altair once believed in his master but it fell to him to kill the man when he learned that he was actually a Templar. Ezio lost his family and he took after the family business, at first for revenge but then for justice and the safety of the people. In truth none of us wish to kill, Connor, but fate has played its part and now it demands we play our own roles."

"I don't wish to believe that my killing my father is destiny." Connor replied.

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it is not, all I truly know is that we've been thrust into this situation and we've got to make the best of it." Desmond replied. "It is no good reminiscing on what once was, we need to fight to survive and we need to make our own futures. Perhaps…Perhaps you have already changed your destiny by giving your father that ultimatum; perhaps there will be no need to kill Haytham Kenway."

"You believe so?"

"The truth is I don't know. I don't want you to kill your father and I don't want to kill him either. But, if it does come to killing him for the sake of saving the world, I will do it." Desmond replied bluntly.

"I understand."

Desmond glanced at the sombre man and wondered if he did understand or whether he was just saying it. "Connor, I'm sorry that you've got caught up in all this mess. I truly am. I have no desire to make you suffer like this or to force you to do things that you truly don't want to do. If I could I would go back and try to stop all of this from happening, but I can't and so I just try to make this mess work for me. Problem is fate and time have it out for us assassins. The Templar order grows and the Assassin's falter but somehow, someway we must cling on and fight."

Connor stared at Desmond with strange brooding eyes. The dark stare lasted for a while as Connor thought on Desmond's words. "It seems time and mishap have made you wise beyond your years Desmond." He stated. "You are a very inspiring individual. I believe that with you by my side we may yet win this long fought war. And perhaps, through you I will have a greater understanding of this world and of myself."

"I don't know what to say in reply to that." Desmond admitted with a slight blush, it was not every day that someone gave him such compliments. "I'm not sure if I can end this war but I will gladly fight beside you. You are an honourable man and an amazing warrior."

"Thank you." Connor replied. "I…" The man paused. "I would like for you to accompany me to sea one day, I would like you to learn all that I have learned, perhaps that knowledge will help you when the time comes for you to return to your loved ones."

"I doubt it, Altair hates water." Desmond stated with a grin. "Ezio's been trying to get Altair to swim for years and still hasn't succeeded. Altair won't even enter the water to collect his favourite horse or sword."

"Perhaps Ezio is not using the right bait." Connor commented off-handedly before galloping away as Desmond thought on the man's words. Desmond expression slowly turned to confused, to horrified and then to embarrassment. He heard the hybrid laugh at his expression.

"Don't you ever tell Ezio that, if you ever meet him you will keep your lips sealed! You hear me!" Desmond cried. "God knows what Ezio would do if he…ewww! No way!" Connor was laughing loudly now at his distress and he glared at the man. "Connor." He whined. "Promise me you won't tell him! Promise me!"

"No." Connor retorted with a grin. "In fact if I do meet Ezio and I know it's him I will tell him straight away." He teased.

"Ah! You assassins are so bloody troublesome!" Desmond cried out.

The people living on the estate watched in amusement and annoyance as the two assassin's galloped passed and up into the mountain. They could still hear Desmond's denials and annoyed retorts long after the two of them had vanished.

What may have surprised the people they knew was how quickly the mood changed. The moment they were beyond the borders of the estate they went silent, even the horses quietened as if sensing the need for silence. He two men became as wary as caged animals as they watched for the guard and Templars. What would have amazed the people most was how they continued to act 'normal' despite being hyper-aware. They spoke quietly of unimportant things, any guard that passed would have heard about farms, animals, breeding and sales.

"Do you think the man's accepted the deal?" Desmond asked. "I suppose we'll find out when we meet him."

"He may just reject the deal and not bother coming at all." Connor replied. "The price was steep but it is the only one we have."

The guard walking passed them thought that they were talking about selling livestock or equipment but in truth they were discussing Haytham and the offer of life or death.

"Yes but he already has so much, he may think it is not worth the price." Desmond replied.

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough." Connor answered. "You've been getting better with that horse." He added changing the subject. "I'm sure your lovers will be very proud of you when they see what you can do."

"Thank you."

"Have you thought about how you're going to get home?"

"No, not really… I have no clue what to do. I can only hope that Ezio and Altair are having better luck than I am." Desmond replied. "Fortunately I have you to help me, otherwise I'd be lost!"

"You underestimate yourself Desmond. You are not as dumb as you proclaim yourself to be." Connor replied. "You should not belittle yourself so much."

"Funny… Altair and Ezio say the same thing." Desmond commented. "But it's hard not to feel weak when you're surrounded by skilled and intelligent warriors. I'm just a bartender, or I was just a bartender. You guys, you're all built for this job and are prepared to take the stress and duties of being an assassin, I was never ready and sometimes I still don't feel ready."

"Don't be fooled Desmond. None of us are ready. None of us would choose to take lives." Connor answered. "And to be honest, the man I see today is a man ready to take on the world. You're truly not as weak as you believe yourself to be."

"Thank you." Desmond replied softly. "Now I suggest you go seek guidance from your clan, I will be of no use today. I am going to hunt and work off my temper."

Connor gave him a concerned look and laid a hand on Desmond's shoulder. "You are not alone my friend, do not allow your memories to hurt you for you know the truth, your loved ones will fight to be by your side."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have Altair and Ezio, they'd fight the devil and win if they needed to."

"I personally think those two are lucky to have you." Connor answered with an indescribable look in his eyes. "You remind them that they aren't just killers and you give them something to fight for. You probably haven't realised it yet, but they fight for you, they fight to survive so they can return to you. You mean everything to them. You're their reason for living."

Desmond froze. "I…"

"Look Desmond, I don't know much about life or love." Connor stated. "But I witnessed love; I've heard the tales of you and the two legendary assassins. Trust me when I tell you that they live for you. They will stop at nothing to return to your side. Do not despair, they are coming for you." Connor's eyes were dark with an unknown emotion but a smile slipped onto his face. "How could they not? Your face, your expressions, they test a man's fortitude. Even a straight man would have trouble resisting that beautiful pout of yours." Desmond blushed and Connor stared at him hard before coughing. "W…well I better return to my clan. Have a good day, my friend."

"You as well." Desmond answered. He watched confused and wide –eyed as Connor turned and galloped away, it was almost as if Connor was running away from him. "…strange…"


End file.
